The School Announcement! Episode 43 Part 2/2
Wolfgang) Okay... My life has been harsh lately... I've lost my "bestfriend", Samantha... I've been in some horrible battles and watched my dad get close to death... AND I'VE BEEN COMING HERE GETTING BULLIED BY EVERYONE HERE! Student 1) And we care because? Teacher 1) Because WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! Student 2) YEAH! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE CAN FORGIVE YOU! Wolfgang) Because... Wait what did I do? Student 2) YOU KILLED SAMANTHA, YOU JERK! Wolfgang) THEN WHY AM I HERE? Student 2) Because... You haven't been arrested... Wolfgang) SOMEONE ELSE, OBVIOUSLY THIS GUY IS AN IDIOT! Student 3) NO HE'S NOT! THEY JUST DON'T HAVE PROOF! Wolfgang) YEAH! GOOD JOB! Student 4) IT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAVE HER NECKLACE! Wolfgang) I DON'T KNOW WHY... I WAS PROBABLY STILL OUT COLD, IN THE HOSPITAL, WHEN SHE GAVE ME IT! Student 4) HOW! Wolfgang) HOW DO I KNOW, I WAS ASLEEP! Student 4) OR WERE YOU! Wolfgang) IF YOU EXCUSE ME! ( Wolfgang grabs a bottle of water and takes a sip ) Wolfgang) That taste good... All this yelling is horrible on my throat... Student 5) THEN JUST SHUT UP! Mr.C) NO! HE'S EXPELLED! ( Police walk into the auditorium ) Mr.C) ARREST THAT MAN! HE PUT A KNIFE ON ME! Wolfgang) Uhh... Mr.C, you're only screwing yourself! Mr.C) Yeah... LIKE I AM! Wolfgang) Hey Mr.Policemen... DON'T YOU KNOW MR.C DRINKS AND GETS DRUNK AT SCHOOL! OH AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE LETS EVERYONE BULLY AND MESS MY EDUCATION UP! YOU CAN TAKE THESE PAPERS AND LOOK AT THE VIDEO TAPES! Policeman 1) Mr.C, is that true? Mr.C) No... Wolfgang) Hey... You are a man of your word! Mr.C) I NEVER DID! Wolfgang) Hmm... ' '( Wolfgang takes out a piece of paper and reads it ) Wolfgang) ''' ''This has been reported... OUR PRINCIPLE WAS DRUNK AT SCHOOL, should we have him as our principle still?'' '''And still everyone gave him one more chance! Oh... AND THIS WAS FROM THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER! Policeman 2) WE'VE FOUND WHO WE'RE LOOKING FOR! ( A policeman puts handcuffs on Mr.C's arms ) Policeman 3) You're under arrest! Policeman 4) Hey... Kid... We would arrest you, but we know you're father, so you're safe... Can we have your papers though? Wolfgang) Sure... ( Wolfgang takes the folder out of his schoolbag and hands it to the policeman ) Policeman 4) Thank you, sir... Wolfgang) You're welcome... ( The policemen leave with Wolfgang's folder and Mr.C ) Wolfgang) OH BOY! HE JUST GOT BUSTED! Student 5) SHUT UP! SAMANTHA KILLER! Wolfgang) I DIDN'T KILL HER! -_-''' '''Students and Teachers) YEAH YOU DID! Wolfgang) You guys... You guys just don't get it! I DIDN'T KILL HER, SHE GAVE HER LIFE UP TO SAVE ME! ???) ... Samantha... Samantha is alive! Wolfgang) No she isn't... ' '???) Samantha is... I came from Corper... I would have told you sooner, but you ran off on me! Wolfgang) O_O Student 5) ALIEN! KILL ALLIE! Wolfgang) STOP! ( The students and teachers walk towards Allie with a blank glare ) Wolfgang) KNOCK IT OFF! ( Wolfgang turns to his Neathian form ) Wolfgang) LOOK, I'M AN ALIEN TOO! YOU GUYS USE TO TREAT ME WITH TONS OF RESPECT! Teachers) KILL THEM! Wolfgang) Yep, they just don't get it... James) GUYS! I CAN KILL THEM FOR YOU! YOU SHOULD ALL LEAVE! Students and Teachers) WHY? James) THIS IS WHY! ( James throws out Jerronger ) Wolfgang) FINALLY! ( Wolfgang throws out Velix Volf ) Velix Volf) AWOOO! ( Allie runs up the stage, behind Wolfgang. All the students and teachers rush out of the school, in fear ) Wolfgang) FINALLY! WE FACE OFF AGAIN! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfgang_vs._James!_Episode_44 Grade of The School Announcement! Episode 43 Part 2/2? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3